


Accessories

by lovebird17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebird17/pseuds/lovebird17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie came home after a long day at work, he didn't expect his two favourite men to be there waiting for him. Especially not the way that they were waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamonselkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cinnamonselkie).



> Whoo! So this is my first-ever post on archiveofourown, so congratulations to me :) I wrote this fic somewhere in 2011 for the KinkFestPrompt on LJ. Took me the longest time to actually finish it, but god! I was proud! Still am. I really hoped you'll enjoy it!

Charlie sighed as he closed the door behind him. The newly arrived Chinese Fireballs were giving him an enormous headache and the fact that he had to do without his two favourite men did nothing to help. He loved his job, but sometimes he wished it was closer to his lovers.

He sagged down in the chair before the fire, not bothering to take off his shoes, and slowly started to rub his temples. It didn’t help a single bit.

He missed them, his two fiery spirits that fought like a cat and a dog wherever they were. He grinned. A cat and a dog; that was one hell of an apt description for the two of them. Draco, just as high-maintenance as any well-bred cat, always wanting the best of everything and deeming everyone and everything beneath him, until you opened your arms and let him snuggle close to you.

And Harry, his precious ball of energy, had a tendency to exhibit some puppy-ish behaviour, like subconsciously searching for approval and racing about the house when he had too much sugar in his coffee and tried to be in time for his job. Just like any other dog though, he lived to rile up cats (Draco) and enthusiastically greeted Charlie when he came home.

Thinking about it; the only time Harry and Draco didn’t maul each other was after hot, smouldering sex when they curled up together waiting for Charlie to join in their daily cuddle fest.

A lazy smile spread over Charlie’s face as he thought about those times. That was the life. The reason he even went through the trials of dating both of them. The reason he made sure the only time they seriously went at each other’s throats was during sex, when they tried to mark each other.

There was a lot you could say about them, but they were both possessive bastards, one way or another.

He slowly dozed off to dreamland.

* * *

When he woke up, the distinct sound of a little bell and light footsteps met his ears.

He frowned and rubbed his eyes, stretching to relax the kinks in his back. Yawning, he opened his eyes and blinked at the sight before him. He must still be asleep. There was no other explanation. He sure talked about it a lot, as in seriously, a lot. But he never thought they took it to heart. In fact, usually they rolled their eyes at each other when he got started about his theory.

But now the proof that they’d actually listened sat right in front of him.

It was incredible. Beautiful. Lovely.

But most of all very, very, _very_ sexy.

To think they’d dressed as a cat and a dog was simply, wow.

Draco, the little sex kitten, had donned a pair of cat ears, slitted his eyes, transfigured a tail, and, _holy fuck_ , was that a _collar_?

He heard a tingle again and saw a little bell attached to the, most likely velvet, collar. Drooling was suddenly an understatement.

Harry, however, was grinning from ear to ear, wearing naught but a simple black leather collar ( _Harry had always looked good in leather, but this was, ahh, too much_ ), twitching black dog ears and a wagging dog tail.

“Do you like your surprise, Charlie?” he asked, his voice huskier than usual. The boner Charlie sported grew abruptly larger.

Charlie gulped, wondering what he’d done to get this lucky. He quickly nodded before his minxes decided that he wasn’t worth the trouble. 

Harry smugly looked at Draco, who gave him a swat on his arse. He yelped at the sting and turned his pouting puppy eyes on Charlie. “Will you please punish Draco? He’s been all sexy today and he wouldn’t even let me kiss him.” 

“Of course not, you would just turn it into an opportunity to grope me,” Draco said snootily, rolling his eyes. Then he turned to Charlie with a wicked grin on his face. “Would you like to see my accessory?”

“Ac- accessory?” His throat felt too dry. _Draco wouldn’t have, would he?_

Harry turned smug again. “Of course we did; ‘always be ready’ is such an underrated rule.”  
They turned around in sync, dropped on all fours and widened their stances, giving Charlie perfect view of the butt plugs they’d inserted right before they went to work. 

_Oh Merlin, if this was heaven, please let him be dead._

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Charlie had never heard a better invitation. He dropped on his knees behind them and slowly followed the curve of their arses. He felt the shivers running down their spines when he gave each a small kiss on their cheeks. His hands came dangerously close to their balls, but he didn’t give in.

_Not yet_.

Instead he started to knead Draco’s arse, knowing that the plug would move at least a little inside his hole and, if it were big and long enough, it would even hit Draco’s prostate. Which, judging by Draco’s muffled moans, it did. The beautiful tail brushed his hands with somewhat erratic movements and made Charlie’s erection grow with each soft stroke.

“Is that big fat plug hitting your sweet spot, my kitty cat?” Draco moaned even louder at Charlie’s words and Charlie gave him a small _smack!_ on his round little bottom in reprimand. He moved his mouth closer to Harry’s buttocks and let his tongue slowly map every inch of Harry he could reach, from the base of his new tail to his inner-thighs. He gave a little lick to Harry’s balls that made his arms turn into jelly. His arse ended up even higher in the air, the little black toy in perfect view. Soft, shallow panting was heard from the front.

Charlie got a _look_ on his face as he inched his mouth closer the plug. In the meantime he’d almost stopped with massaging Draco’s cheeks and let a finger trail around the deeply inserted pink toy.

It was definitely satisfying; the way they both stopped breathing in anticipation.

He suddenly curled his fingers around Draco’s toy and closed his mouth around Harry’s. And then he _pulled_.

The plugs came free with a little resistance and the screams that tore from their throats made him explode in his pants.

While they laid there, panting from the aftershocks of their orgasms, completely boneless and cuddled next to each other on Charlie’s rug, Charlie quickly shed himself of any article of clothing. He turned around, wand in hand, spelled them weightless and lifted them up with ease, careful not to jostle their new appendages. He _was_ rather fond of them.

He walked to the bedroom, giving them both little kisses and watching them recover from the post-orgasmic haze. When their eyes got a little bit clearer he dumped them on the bed and went to lie in between them.

Harry was the quickest to recover. His stamina was incredible and it wasn’t hard for him to have multiple orgasms during sex. Draco usually only had one or two. They were admittedly great, but with the butt plug no doubt battering against his prostate all day, it hadn’t taken long this time. And if Charlie had a say it certainly wouldn’t be his last.

“You know, aside from the obvious fact that we missed you like hell, there was another reason why we came here.” Charlie looked at Harry with interest, but Harry caught Charlie in a kiss and his hands moved lower to his straining cock, distracting him thoroughly. Another hand on his bum made him aware of the fact that Draco had recovered as well. He shivered when Draco used his tail to rub the head of his length and small drops of pre-come oozed from his slit.

Harry stopped kissing him and looked over his shoulder at Draco. Charlie could only see Harry’s face, but what he saw there made him feel a little left out.

Which was nonsense, of course. He turned around to face Draco. 

“So…You _have_ been naughty, haven’t you? Using that gorgeous tail of yours to make me all hot and bothered for you.” 

Draco whimpered – he was a sucker for dirty talk in all kinds of languages – and started to kiss him within an inch of his life.

The soft white tail continued to stroke against his dick.

Then, quite suddenly, the kiss changed. It was still naughty, lustful and charged with sexual tension, but there was a question there as well. A question Charlie was more than happy to answer. 

He grinned against Draco’s mouth, moaning when Harry started to suck on his neck, and grabbed the lube on the nightstand. He opened the jar and dove three fingers into the clear substance.

Draco threw his leg over Charlie and Harry, giving Charlie better access to his quivering hole.

Charlie massaged around his entrance, plunging two fingers in when Draco least expected it. Draco gasped into his mouth and bore down on the fingers, trying to get them to touch his prostate.

Harry, however, had moved on from suckling on Charlie’s neck, leaving a nice purple hickey behind him. Charlie had no clue what his doggy lover was doing, but the lusty purrs that came from Draco’s mouth distracted him from thinking about it too hard.

Draco’s mewls spurred Charlie on and he moved his fingers in and out of Draco’s arse with a ferocity he never expected from himself. The wet, slurping sound of Draco’s hole sucking his fingers in sounded like music to his ears.

Suddenly Harry grabbed Charlie’s wrist, stilling his rapid movements, and said to Draco, “Didn’t you have something to ask?”

Draco blushed a pretty shade of red at Harry’s words. Charlie grinned; it was obvious he had completely forgotten about it what with his fingers fucking his arse.

Draco looked at Harry in apology and asked Charlie, “Do you remember that time I had that big deal in Asia? And that I told you two just to have fun?”

Charlie nodded. 

“Well, uhm, Harry sorta showed me what you did in a Pensieve and uhm… _Iwanttotryit_.”

Charlie furrowed his brow, unsure whether he’d heard correctly. 

“What?” 

Draco had obviously told himself to man up and act like the Malfoy he was, because he stopped blushing and said, voice calm, “I want to try it.”

Charlie gaped at Draco. He and Harry experimented – a lot. And when Draco tagged along he was either the experimenter or he watched. Never had he been the one that got experimented with. Draco loved to watch, spurred them on, told them exactly what he wanted them to do. Or he would put on a blindfold and let them tell him what they were doing. Hurting Draco, though, was a big no-no. Only when they were certain that Draco wouldn’t get hurt, they would ask him. But Draco, proud, somewhat innocent Draco actually _asking_ that they do something on him? That was hot, cute and somewhat unheard of. 

“You sure? Really? You would–” Charlie gulped and lowered his voice in a husky tone, “you would let me put my fist in that sweet, puckered hole of yours?” 

Draco moaned at the words, and _Merlin_ , did that sound make Charlie want to come. “You would allow me to enter your body finger by finger and fist you raw? And when I do all that, will you suck me in, in that tight hole, like you always do? Or will you cry out and beg me to remove my big fist that’s stretching you so good and so wide?”

Charlie could feel Harry’s arousal pressing against his back, hot and hard. In a flare of dominance he pulled his fingers from Draco’s arse and got up from the king-sized bed, ordering, “Draco, my kitty cat, get on all fours.” 

His voice had lowered a few octaves and neither Draco, nor Harry could keep from shivering at his tone. Draco slowly turned around on his hands and knees, unable to hide the pre-come that was dribbling in between his thighs. Charlie turned his eyes on Harry, who was wanking furiously with his eyes half-closed. 

He crooked a finger at him and Harry immediately scooted toward the other man. Charlie whispered in his ear, low enough that Draco couldn’t hear him, “Keep him relaxed. If he is, it’ll hurt less.”  
A grin stretched across Harry’s face and he nodded enthusiastically. Draco, in the meantime, had tried to find some relief by rutting against the sheets.

Charlie lifted Draco up, so that he was back on all fours and grabbed the jar of clear lube. He placed two soft kisses on his arse cheeks and spread them apart, looking at the puckered, pink hole.  
He gave a kiss there, too, but looked up when he heard wet sounds. _Ahh, they were kissing._ Draco and Harry kissing was definitely one of those things you could watch forever. They put so much enthusiasm in it, kissed, licked and sucked each other’s lips. Bit, too, if they could get away with it.

He scooped up a big dollop of lube and covered Draco’s hole and a little skin around it. He used the remaining lube to cover his fingers and hand, making sure they were slicked thoroughly.

He reached for Draco’s arse, touching his hole with near-reverence. He could see Draco shudder and massaged around the tight ring, trying to relax it a bit.

He plunged in one finger inside, moving in and out. Once he thought it was enough, he added another one, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. Draco’s muffled moans didn’t help one bit in keeping control.

Harry kept kissing Draco, but let his hands wander to his chest, touching everywhere that he could reach.

He added a third finger, watching Draco in the mirror. He tried to reach that spot… _Ah, there it was!_ Draco’s head shot up in surprise and their eyes connected in the mirror. They both froze, but Charlie soon regained his wits and started to batter his prostate endlessly. Draco wriggled against his fingers, pushing back and forth, obviously hoping for some type of release.

He cried out Charlie’s name without any restraint, and the sound of Charlie’s fingers moving inside him was almost too much.

Harry had stopped kissing Draco and instead watched him come undone under Charlie’s fingers. He tugged at his nipples, flicked his wrist just _so_ and filed the image of Charlie adding a fourth finger in his ‘Wanking Material’ file. _Godric, they were hot!_

Charlie had indeed added a fourth finger, and so far Draco was taking it incredibly well. In fact, the minx had even moved along with the finger-fucking. When Charlie scissored his fingers again and hit Draco’s prostate, Harry had maneuvered himself under Draco and taken his swollen, pre-come dripping cock in his mouth.

When Charlie looked down to see how well-stretched Draco’s anus was, he saw to his surprise that the cat tail was wrapped completely around his arm.

How lovely.

He pumped his hand for a few more minutes, Draco keening at the double stimulation, more than relaxed, when he folded in his thumb and slid it inside Draco.

He stilled his hand when Draco almost tensed up at the painful intrusion, but Harry started to suck a bit harder on his prick and he relaxed again almost completely. Charlie whispered, reassuringly, “Don’t worry, kitty cat, the hurt will soon be over. Remember what you saw in the Pensieve? Harry hurt as well in the beginning, but once he relaxed and I started to move, he was absolutely keening in pleasure, begging me for more, for harder, faster. And he came so many times…” Charlie trailed off in remembrance.

Charlie could feel Draco relax more at his words and he started to move his hand again, slowly, inch by inch.

Charlie whispered in amazement, “Look at you, my pretty kitty cat. You’re sucking in my fist. And you look so hot doing it, I could just come all over you. Your dirty hole is loosened up so much, I bet you could take anything.”

Draco sobbed in pain, lust and pleasure and then Charlie hit his prostate and his arms gave out, white sparks behind his eyes, pre-come spurting from his aching hard cock. “Ahh, Charlie, uhng, do that, _fuck_ , again. I want to feel your big, _aaah!_ , fist moving in me.”

Charlie laugh-groaned at Draco’s words and moved his fist against Draco’s prostate again. He looked down to see that the tail was still attached to his arm and his eyes widened, “Fuck, Draco, I’m in to my wrist. This is so fucking sexy.”  


The sound of flesh slapping together made him look down at Harry who was sucking Draco off and wanking himself raw at the same time. He was obviously very close to the edge and when Charlie bend down to give the head of his cock a broad sweep of the tongue he came completely undone, moaning around Draco’s sac.

Draco’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moved along with Charlie’s rhythm, rocking the bed and letting it bang against the wall every time Charlie withdrew his hand a little and pushed it back in.

Draco started to babble and yowl incoherently and Charlie knew he was close. _Fuck_ , he was close himself!

Harry began to moan around Draco’s prick, too, and with one forceful thrust Draco spurted all his come down Harry’s throat, making his hole spasm around Charlie’s fist.

Charlie watched his men come undone again and removed his fist from Draco’s clenching anus, earning an exhausted gasp. He grabbed his leaking cock and released in two hard strokes. His orgasm had been building up and watching those two had only toppled the scale.

He fell on top of Draco, exhausted to the core, and wrapped his arms around his lovers.

Draco sleepily scrunched his nose and mumbled, “Cleaning Charm.”

Harry waved his hand around and cleaned up all the come and lube that covered them and the bed.

Charlie grabbed the blankets and covered them with it, holding his tired cat and dog close to him.

This had been one of the most satisfying days he’d ever had.


End file.
